User blog:LazarouDave/RTX London - One hell of a first con
Now - where to begin with this Friday 13th October 2017 - Sunday 15th October 2017 - a weekend that will go down in memory as one of the best times of my life, the joy of being surrounded by likeminded people with a love for Rooster Teeth Friday Arrive at Hotel and head straight to ExCeL for registration - basically no queue and everything is sorted rapidly, spend the remainder of the day in Fox@ExCeL with the rest of the Friday arrivers, sat with the rest of the loners group...and then basically failing to actively engage with anyone - because that's just how i roll Oh yeah, also shout out to whoever it was that requested the DJ play This Will Be The Day in Custom House. Saturday Saturday rolls around and i'm as hyped as possible, i wasn't even in ExCeL for 2 minutes when i happened to come across Ellie (Who just so happened to have lost Burnie), with his tendency to wander. So that's a pretty great start to RTX I'd say. 5 minutes later, I realise the entrance of the Platinum Suite is behind me and i begin queueing for the Lazer Team 2 panel (Little did i realise how much queueing i would be doing...then again, it's a convention, what else should i expect? Anyway, at this point, i'm in the panel, they show a few clips from the movie (No spoilers) but it was definitely a boost towards the hype train that's heading this way for the 13th of November. By the time that panel was over, unfortunately the queue for Million Pounds, Although was already capped, so i decided to take a trip to the RT Store booth, and make a real big hole in my bank account. (Also many of us saw Barbara in the window while queueing for the store, probably recording for one of her Vlogs) No, you are not misreading that - that does say £430, for those of you in America, that's $571.10, on top of buying an RT Double Gold Box for £25 more - as well as having to get a new suitcase (and taxi to get there quickly) for another £66 - in total, my trip to the Store summed up to £521 (or $688.10) - but i don't regret it, not even one bit. After returning from dropping off the boxload of merch to my hotel room, i decided to stick around and watch the RWBY Cosplayers meet-up and admire the amount of work that they put into their costumes then consider that i don't even have 0.0001% of the artistic talent that they all have. Next up i return to queue up for the final panel of the day - the choice was between Off Topic and RWBY, luckily enough, i chose RWBY because apparently Centre Stage is always a free-for-all, and i'd have no chance at a seat, naturally i chose to queue for 2 hours to get into the RWBY panel, purely on the basis that Off Topic was probably being recorded - getting to share the viewing experience of Volume 5 Ep1 was incredible, and the panel made for an amazing closer to the first day. The rest of the day was basically another repeat of Saturday, meeting up with others, discussing the day and how it's been for everyone, closing off with a CaH-rules game of Million Dollars, But with 9 people that lasted until 2am. Sunday Sunday opened up with me going straight to the queue for the RT Animation panel, really didn't want to miss any possible information on GEN:LOCK - again, no spoilers, but it does look (and sound) pretty fucking cool, even the little teaser we we're shown was enough fuel for the hype train - can't wait for the teaser to hit the site/YouTube I was going to queue up and get ready for the Podcast immediately after the RTA panel - but it was 5 minutes into doing so i realised that i would be standing there for just over 4 hours - there was no way i was going to be doing that, luckily the notification that the Ask the CEO panel was only just at 20% capacity - so i moved over to that instead i would return to the podcast later - no regrets were had, Matt has such a way that it's great to hear him answer questions and discuss Rooster Teeth's behind-the-scenes details. RT PODCAST TIME - As soon as i walk into the exhibit hall, i notice Gavin is wearing his Cowboy/Texan style outfit from the Burnie Vlog - which provided a good laugh when i first saw it, and what seemed to start out as a normal podcast quickly became "Give the Podcast Crew as many different British Foods as possible", which i think started when Burnie walked around the audience taking questions and someone asked "What type of biscuit are you" (Hopefully it was recorded, but there was word that it wasn't being) And for the final panel of the weekend - Voice Acting, a little disappointed that i couldn't ask my only question of the weekend ("Ever since the AH RWBY dub, are there any plans to do another comedy dub of anything else?") Oh, and this happened - Miles thought he was safe from the Camp Camp Song Song - until Gray mentioned it and the crowd went wild wanting to hear it, and thus - that is how it happened. (Also i appear to have a very shaky hand) Well, now RTX is over - but the RTUK Community Afterparty keeps the weekend going at the Secret Weapon Gaming Bar (Stratford) - the themed drinks made for an amazing night - even for me, I don't drink alcohol because i don't like the taste of it - however, i had to try these drinks because what could be a once in a lifetime oppotunity, and i loved them (Well...except the Sloe Mo...very Gin heavy - never got to try the Off Topic Tea-Quilla either) Absolutely incredible experience, and i legitimately cannot wait to do it again next year, such an amazing experience, even more so for a first convention. Lessons learned: Lesson 1 - The RT community is more fucking beautiful and wholesome than i ever could've realised, it's a true joy getting to yell what most would consider random nonsense and getting a response - such as "MARK NUTT", "WHAT IS GAME NIGHT", "FIIIIIIISH", "EUCALYPTUS" and The On The Spot theme tune Lesson 2 - Absolutely go VIP next time, this was to test the waters and see what i thought, and it was one of the best weekends of my life Hope to see anyone there next year, you beautiful people! Category:Blog posts